<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiny Socks by Justmymalec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375583">Tiny Socks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmymalec/pseuds/Justmymalec'>Justmymalec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Malec Pregnancy Series [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:59:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmymalec/pseuds/Justmymalec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has a hobby.<br/>And someone is pregnant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Malec Pregnancy Series [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tiny Socks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus walked into their apartment, leaning over to untie his shoes and push them into their corner. He straightened up and unwrapped the knitted scarf from around his neck,</p><p>“Alexander! I’m home!”</p><p>“In here!” he called. Magnus rounded the corner and found Alec in the living room, with Chairman in his basket beside his rocking chair and a mass of yarn in his lap. It wasn’t an unusual sight but it made his heart warm every time he caught the sight of his beautiful omega. Alec had a hobby. Knitting. In all their years together, he had come to know how much Alec loved knitting. It always helped him in relaxing. Alec had told him how he had once bumped into an elderly woman, causing a lot of wool yarn balls from her bag to spill on the road and when he had helped her collect them, she had excitedly told him how she loved to knit for her grandchildren and how comfortable hand-knitted clothes were for small children. It had kind of stayed with him and he had taken a likening for knitting for his loved ones. With each winter approaching, all of them would start receiving knitted gifts from Alec. Be it gloves, or socks or soft beanies. </p><p>Alec looked up at him and smiled.<br/>“Hi! How was your meeting with the client?”</p><p>“Good, good. How was your day?” Magnus walked over to kiss him. </p><p>“It was good. I was inspired.”</p><p>“Inspired?”</p><p>“I was inspired to make something new.”</p><p>“Oh?” asked Magnus with a smile.</p><p>“Socks.”</p><p>“Socks? Again?”</p><p>“Yep.” He said, counting stitches. </p><p>Magnus watched him for a moment. </p><p>“Aren’t they a little smaller than the others?”</p><p>“Yup. That’s where the inspiration comes from.” Replied Alec, a tiny smile on his face. Magnus’ brow furrowed. </p><p>“Tiny socks? What inspired tiny socks? I thought Max didn’t wear booties anymore.”</p><p>
  <em> And Max was 12! He wasn’t a child anymore.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The youngest Lightwood had been the actual inspiration for Alec to learn knitting. When the 2-year old toddler used to waddle around in the institute barefoot, Alec had decided he needed booties to protect against the cold New York City winter.</p><p> </p><p> Alec shook his head.<br/>“Nope. Not for Max.” He said. Magnus sighed and sank onto the couch beside Alec’s chair.</p><p>“Not for Max…” </p><p>The light bulb came on! “Is someone having a baby?”</p><p>“Yes they are.”</p><p>Magnus's  brow furrowed again. Alec was being unusually tight lipped about this. He hadn’t noticed any of their friends or family gaining weight. Alec had a few friends outside of the New York Institute that he didn’t know, but he wasn’t close enough with any of them to actually make them baby booties. <br/>He shrugged.</p><p>“Who is it?”</p><p>“Guess.”</p><p>“Is it Isabelle?” he asked. Alec snorted,</p><p>“Izzy is a smart lady. She knows better than to <em>procreate</em> with the vampire for the next five years.”</p><p>Simon, being the daylighter it seemed, along with his other superpowers, had the potential to procreate as well, even after being a vampire. </p><p>“Biscuit?” The whole shadowworld will go wild with anticipation if they caught wind that the shadowhunter, who had actual nephilim wings and angelic powers, was pregnant. And he’ll definitely know that before Alec as Clary was his best friend, <em>not Alec’s</em>. That train of thought derailed when Alec shook his head.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Andrew?”</p><p>“Do you really think Lorenzo would be quiet for two seconds if Andrew was pregnant?”</p><p>Magnus had to concede the point.</p><p>“Maia?”</p><p>“Maia? She doesn’t even seem the type to want kids.”</p><p>“I give up. Who is it?” Alec set his needles down in his lap, looking up at Magnus with a mischievous smile,</p><p>“Think. Think very very hard.” He said. <em>And Magnus thought very hard.</em> They really didn’t know anyone else who could be pregnant, that Alec would bother to knit socks for. He looked down at the booties. They were almost finished, alternating stripes of black and golden. </p><p><br/>It clicked.</p><p>Magnus jumped up.</p><p>“You’re…you’re…”</p><p>“Pregnant?” Alec asked with a smirk. Magnus stayed frozen, afraid that moving would somehow make it false. Alec nodded with a laugh.<br/>“Yes, yes it’s me. Jesus, Magnus. Took you long enough.”</p><p>He set his knitting off to the side and stood up, wrapping his arms around the still immobile High Warlock. Just when Alec was starting to get worried, Magnus snapped back into movement, wrapping his arms tightly around Alec and spinning him around, careful that he didn’t hit anything in their mayhem. Alec laughed and it filled Magnus’s heart. He set him down and pulled him in for a searing kiss. When he at last pulled back, he leaned his forehead against Alec’s, looking down at him.</p><p>“We’re having a baby.” He said quietly. Alec smiled and nodded just the tiniest bit.</p><p>“We’re having a baby.” Magnus slowly spun him into his arms until Alec’s back was pressed flush to his chest. His hands came down to wrap around his belly. Somewhere in there was their baby, still safe and small. Magnus closed his eyes and a contented smile slowly unfurled across his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They were having a baby.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like it?<br/>Prompt?<br/>Tell me in the comments. </p><p> </p><p>Please show me some love in the form of kudos and comments. ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>